


Szpilki

by ihadbaddays



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadbaddays/pseuds/ihadbaddays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ma Mary i Sherlocka, a Mary tylko Johna. Do czasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Szpilki obcierały coraz bardziej. Uparła się, żeby je dziś założyć, chociaż wiedziała, jak to się skończy. Starała się dyskretnie przestępować z nogi na nogę, żeby dać stopom odrobinę ulgi. Oparła się na ramieniu Johna, kiedy podeszła do nich kolejna kobieta. Wyglądała raczej jak lekarka z telewizyjnych seriali, niż te, które dotychczas Mary miała okazję poznać. John uśmiechnął się na jej widok:

\- Mary, to właśnie Lara, jest nowa na naszym oddziale.

\- Ty jesteś żoną Johna – kobieta z uśmiechem wyciągnęła do niej rękę. Miała długie, brązowe włosy upięte niedbale z tyłu głowy. Na tle wszystkich pozostałych na corocznym charytatywnym przyjęciu zwracała na siebie uwagę mało oficjalnym strojem: czarne jeansy z trochę bardziej elegancką, zapinaną na guziki koszulą były miłą odmianą przy wszystkich eleganckich sukienkach i garniturach. Lara odsunęła się i machnęła dłonią w powietrzu, wskazując na siebie:

\- Nie zdążyłam się przebrać i dzięki temu cały szpital ma o czym mówić – uśmiechnęła się i rozejrzała po sali: – Dają tu szampana?

Kiedy John poszedł po kieliszki dla całej trójki Mary przypomniała sobie co wie o Larze: pracuje w szpitalu od kilku miesięcy, Johna nie miał okazji dokładnie jej poznać, ale zaznaczał, że jest bardzo profesjonalna i na tle pozostałych lekarzy odznacza się wyjątkowym poczuciem humoru.

\- I ten moment niezręcznej ciszy, kiedy każdy zastanawia się co powiedzieć, żeby nie było niezręcznie – Lara uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Mary parsknęła i zapytała:

\- Jesteś z Londynu?

\- Nie, przeprowadziłam się tu niedawno, dopiero gdy zaczęłam pracę. John wiele o tobie opowiada. Pracujesz w przychodni, prawda?

Zanim jednak Mary zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Lara dodała szybko, patrząc na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami:

\- Ale równie często mówi o tym słynnym Sherlocku, tworzycie jakiś trójkąt?

Zaskoczona Mary przez chwilę patrzyła na nią bez słowa, a potem wybuchnęła śmiechem:

\- W zasadzie tak to można ująć.

\- Co można tak ująć? – zapytał John, stając za nimi z trzema kieliszkami w dłoniach.

Lara spojrzała na Mary z rozbawieniem w oczach i szybko, zanim Mary zdążyła się odezwać zapytała:

\- Widziałeś gdzieś Garry’ego? Miał mi opowiedzieć coś szokującego.

Po chwili odeszła na poszukiwanie. Kątem oka Mary zauważyła, jak odwraca się i posyła w jej kierunku promienny uśmiech. Mary szybko upiła łyk szampana i wróciła do nudnej rozmowy z kolejnym kolegą Johna.

 

Kolejne spotkanie było dużo bardziej przypadkowe: Mary była zmuszona po pracy przebijać się przez popołudniowe korki Londynu, żeby odebrać od Johna jego podpisaną polisę, którą zapomniał zostawić jej rano. Zdenerwowana i zmęczona wpadła do jego gabinetu. Zamiast niego zastała tam Larę, wyciągniętą na całej długości kanapy i z gigantycznymi słuchawkami na uszach. Zamiast lekarskiego fartucha miała na sobie wytarte jeansy i różową koszulkę.

Mary zatrzymała się w progu, nie wiedząc czy się cofnąć, ale Lara musiała ją zauważyć kontem oka i szybko usiadła na kanapie, zrzucając słuchawki na ramiona.

\- Szukasz Johna? Operacja mu się przedłużyła.

\- A, ok – Mary zaczęła się cofać, ale Lara powiedziała:

\- Wejdź i zaczekaj na niego, powinien niedługo skończyć – siadła po turecku na kanapie i wskazała na krzesełko przy biurku Johna– Ja tu tylko tymczasowo, mam pokój z samymi nadętymi bufonami, więc chodzę to tu, to tam, żeby móc chociaż trochę odpocząć. Chcesz kawy czy czegoś innego, co ma tu John? – rozejrzała się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami po pokoju.

\- Nie, w zasadzie to mam nadzieje, że szybko skończy, bo muszę jeszcze raz przebić się przez te korki – Mary ściągnęła płaszcz i zarzuciła go na oparcie krzesła, siadając.

\- No to jakby mu się przedłużyło, to jednak zrobię nam kawy – Lara wstała i ruszyła do stolika z kubkami: – Niech zgadnę, słodzisz?

\- Tak, dwie łyżeczki.

\- Ale bez mleka – Lara odwróciła się do niej z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- No tak.

\- Często trafiam, ale najczęściej jeśli chodzi o kobiety - Lara podeszła, nachylając się i stawiając kubek na biurku za Mary. Poczuła jej delikatny zapach, pomieszanie zapachu szpitala, który tak dobrze znała dzięki Johnowi i jeszcze czegoś, co przypominało Mary zapach skórzanej kurtki.

\- Więc…- Lara upiła łyk kawy, siadając z powrotem na kanapie: – Pracujesz w przychodni?

\- Tak, w tej, w której wcześniej pracował John.

\- No to na pewno jest tam spokojniej niż u nas.

\- Nudno jak jasna cholera.

Lara spojrzała na nią i obie parsknęły śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę, ta praca jest tak nudna i jednostajna, że czasem żałuje że nie jestem też zabójcą na zlecenie po godzinach – Mary upiła łyk kawy i musiała przyznać, że rzeczywiście była taka, jaką lubiła.

\- Albo że nie rozwiązujesz zagadek kryminalnych w wolnych chwilach – Lara uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

\- Nie ma mowy – odpowiedziała Mary stanowczo.

\- Czemu? Przecież John to lubi.

\- Same zagadki są bez wątpienia interesujące. Ale gdybyś chociaż raz w życiu spotkała Sherlocka zrozumiałabyś dlaczego. Dziwne, że sam nie stał się jeszcze ofiarą.

Lara posłała jej znad kubka zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Zbrodni w afekcie – doprecyzowała Mary.

Lara pokręciła głową, wiercąc się na łóżku i starając się nie rozlać kawy:

– Może i nie jest miły, ale za to jak wygląda. Nie jesteś zazdrosna o Johna?

Nie doczekała się jednak odpowiedzi, bo do pokoju wszedł John we własnej osobie, trzymając przy uchu komórkę. Gdy zobaczył Mary rozłączył się i podszedł do niej, mówiąc:

\- Właśnie do ciebie dzwoniłem, co się stało? – wyraz zatroskania na jego twarzy zawsze wzruszał Mary, ale tym razem ciągle pamiętała irytujące trąbienie samochodów przeciskających się przez wąskie londyńskie uliczki.

\- Nie podpisałeś polisy – Mary wstała i sięgnęła do torebki: – Mówiłam ci o niej wczoraj kilka razy, rano zostawiłam obok kubka na stole.

John przejechał ręką po włosach, jak zawsze, kiedy był zmieszany:

– Przepraszam, po prostu się spieszyłem…

\- A termin upływa dzisiaj, więc muszę zdążyć przed zamknięciem biura – Mary chwyciła długopis z biurka i podała Johnowi, przewracając oczami. Lara schowała się za kubkiem kawy, zagryzając wargi.

\- Wynagrodzę ci to – John oddał jej polisę, a Mary szybko schowała ją i zaczęła zakładać płaszcz

– W to akurat nie wątpię – odparła, a potem zwróciła się do Lary:

\- Dzięki za kawę.

Zamykając drzwi słyszała jej odpowiedź:

\- Zapraszam na następną.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Jakiś miesiąc później, kiedy po powrocie Mary z pracy jedli przygotowany przez Johna obiad ten nagle oznajmił:

\- A właśnie, zapomniałem ci przekazać. Dałem Larze twój numer telefonu.

Mary spojrzała na niego znad sałatki:

\- Dlaczego?

\- Powiedziała, że idzie na jakieś spotkanie koleżanek i że chce cię zaprosić.

Mary spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- No wiesz, nie masz tu za wielu koleżanek, a chyba dobrze wam się gadało, więc pomyślałem, że nie zaszkodzi.

\- I mówisz to osoba z bardzo dużym gronem znajomych, prawda? – Mary machnęła widelcem w jego kierunku. Nie do końca podobała jej się wizja dobierania znajomych przez Johna.

Kiedy następnego dnia Mary w pracy odebrała smsa z propozycją kolacji wymieniły jednak kilka wiadomości i Mary zgodziła się na spotkanie w środowy wieczór. Na miejsce dotarła odrobinę spóźniona. Dostrzegła Larę w głębi sali i szybko opadła na wolne krzesło.

\- Przepraszam…

\- Nic się nie stało, to tylko kwadrans – Lara machnęła ręką.

Była to jedna z bardziej staroświeckich londyńskich restauracji, z typową kartą dań. Dopiero w tym momencie Mary zorientowała się, że ich stolik jest dwuosobowy.

\- Będziemy same? – zapytała zdziwiona.

\- A czy to cię rozczarowuje? – Lara uśmiechnęła się do niej znad menu.

Po wyborze dań i wina zaczęły rozmawiać. Ku zdziwieniu Mary miały wiele wspólnych tematów i nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy podano ich dania.

\- Jak długo jesteście z Johnem razem? – Lara uważnie nawijała makaron na widelec.

\- Ponad dwa lata. Poznaliśmy się w pracy.

\- I co, planujecie ślub, dzieci, domek na wsi?

Mary upiła łyk wina i pokręciła głową:

\- Poznałam Johna w czasie, kiedy Sherlock zginął. To znaczy, kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że zginął… zresztą na pewno słyszałaś całą tą historię – spojrzała na Larę, która kiwnęła głową – Wtedy było za wcześnie na takie rzeczy, a kiedy Sherlock wrócił, postawiło to całe nasze życie do góry nogami. Teraz wypracowaliśmy chwiejną rutynę, o ile można to tak określić: John pracuje w szpitalu i stara się po godzinach pilnować Sherlocka, a ja w przychodni i unikam pilnowania go – wywróciła oczami.

\- I nie przeszkadza ci to, że John tyle czasu spędza z Sherlockiem?

Mary wzruszyła ramionami:

\- Sherlock jest potrzebny Johnowi, a John Sherlockowi. Oboje potrzebują siebie nawzajem.

\- A ty czego potrzebujesz? – zapytała Lara, zakładając pod stołem nogę na nogę.

\- Z nimi dwoma? Dużo cierpliwości i świętego spokoju. Nie zrozum mnie źle – Mary przeczesała włosy dłonią – wydaje się nudną osobą, ale w młodości wyszalałam się na zapas. Więc taki ustabilizowany rytm życia, z nudnawą pracą i dużą ilością czasu wolnego dla siebie zdecydowanie mi odpowiada.

\- Zdecydowanie nie jesteś nudną osobą – Lara wpatrywała się w nią tak intensywnie, że Mary zaczęła dogłębnie analizować danie na swoim talerzu. Po chwili ciszy odezwała się:

\- A ty? Chłopak, mąż?

Lara uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową:

\- O boże, nie. Nie jestem stworzona do stałych związków. Sprawdzałam wiele razy.

Dalsza część kolacji upłynęła na opowieściach Lary o jej nieudanych związkach, o dziwo, były to najzabawniejsze historię rozstań, o których Mary słyszała.

Po tej kolacji było jeszcze kilka następnych spotkań, wymieniały też wiadomości. Zdarzały się takie, które wytrącały Mary z jej chwiejnej rutyny, jak:

_Zimno i ponuro. Szkoda, że dziś John nie ma dyżuru w pracy, a przy tobie._

Zdarzyło się, raz lub dwa w czasie tych spotkań, że znalazły się dość blisko siebie, czy to w metrze, zbliżone przez tłum, czy w wąskim korytarzu, a wtedy Mary znów wyczuwała ten charakterystyczny zapach Lary, czasem przeplatany jeszcze perfumami. Z nie do końca wyjaśnionych dla niej powodów czuła się wtedy głupio, co było o tyle dziwne, że z założenia nie miała problemów z fizyczną bliskością ludzi. Wytłumaczyła to sobie tym, że Lara jest w zasadzie obcą dla niej osobą.

W pewien weekend, kiedy okazało się, że John zamiast dyżuru w szpitalu znowu ma dyżur z Sherlockiem, w dodatku poza Londynem i nie potrafił stwierdzić, kiedy dokładnie wróci do domu, Mary dała się zaprosić do mieszkania Lary. Było małe, ale przytulne, składało się z sypialni i niezbyt dużego salonu. Wszędzie były porozrzucane przedmioty codziennego użytku, a na ławie stał otwarty laptop. Rozsiadły się na kanapie, popijając wino i rozmawiając. Mary wskazała na zdjęcie, na którym Lara stała objęta z kobietą w podobnym wieku na tle jeziora.

\- Siostra?

Lata odwróciła się:

\- Nie, była dziewczyna. Powinnam ściągnąć to zdjęcie, ale po prostu uwielbiam to jezioro.

Spojrzała na Mary, która wpatrywała się w nią:

\- Mówiłaś o rozstaniach z mężczyznami – powiedziała w końcu.

\- Tak, te z kobietami zostawiłam na inną okazję. To coś zmienia? – oparła łokieć na oparciu kanapy, a na ręce położyła głowę.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, po prostu… - zaczęła Mary.

\- Szkoda – powiedziała cicho Lara, z uśmiechem wpatrując się w Mary i upijając łyk wina.

Mary opuściła wzrok i przejechała opuszką palca po brzegu kieliszka. Żadna z nich się nie odezwała, w końcu Mary podniosła wzrok. Lara nadal się w nią wpatrywała. Siedziały na kanapie w pewnej odległości od siebie, która nagle zmniejszyła się, kiedy Lara schyliła się i przechylając głowę delikatnie pocałowała Mary. Pocałunek był zupełnie niewinny, ale Mary poczuła, jak krew szybko napływa jej do głowy, przez chwilę słyszała tylko kilka uderzeń swojego serca i głośne dudnienie w głowie. Lara odsunęła się, nadal wpatrując się w nią. Mary szybko odstawiła kieliszek na stolik i podniosła się z kanapy.

\- Muszę iść – obejrzała się i podniosła z krzesła swój płaszcz, zarzucając go na siebie.

\- Dobrze. Ale wróć – Lara nie ruszyła się z kanapy.

Mary zamknęła drzwi i przez chwilę stała bez ruchu, a potem powoli zeszła po schodach.


	3. Chapter 3

Przez najbliższy tydzień starała się nie myśleć o tej sytuacji, w czym pomagał jej brak kontaktu ze strony Lary. Nie pomagało natomiast zastanawianie się nad tym, dlaczego Lara przestała się odzywać. Tłumaczyła sobie, że jest dorosła kobietą, a nie dramatyzującą nastolatką, a ten wieczór nie świadczył o niczym, a już na pewno nie o zdradzie Johna. To ostatnie powtarzała sobie wyjątkowo często. Kiedy więc po następnych kilku dniach John przy kolacji wspomniał, że Mary wybiera się z Larą do kina, starała się zapanować nad swoją zdziwioną miną. Spojrzała na wyświetlacz komórki, gdzie czekała na nią nowa wiadomość:

**Lara**

_Piątek = kino? Spokojnie, kino oznacza kino._

Przytaknęła Johnowi, tłumacząc swoje zaskoczenie tym, że nie były pewne na jaki film się wybierają. Nie mają wyjścia w piątkowych wieczór wyszła z domu, pomimo, że John miał akurat jeden z nielicznych wolnych dni. Lara zachowywała się jak zawsze, zupełnie pomijając ostatni epizod między nimi i pod koniec filmu Mary udało się nawet wyluzować.

Ich stosunki wróciły na poprzednie tory, a Mary odetchnęła z ulgą. Przypominała sobie to uczucie zwłaszcza w tych momentach, kiedy zauważyła, że ostatnimi czasy zaczęła z większą uwagą analizować wygląd kobiet mijanych na ulicy. Po Świętach Bożego Narodzenia, których część spędzili u rodziców Johna, a część na Baker Street, John musiał wyjechać na tygodniowe szkolenie, ostatnie z całego ich szeregu w ostatnim czasie. Mary była przekonana, że Lara też w nim uczestniczy, dopóki drugiego wieczoru po wyjeździe Johna nie usłyszała cichego pukania do drzwi. Po drugiej stronie stała Lara z butelką wina.

\- Nie wyjechałaś? – zapytała osłupiała Mary.

\- Nie, to pierwsza tura. Mogę wejść? – zapytała z uśmiechem, jako, że Mary nadal stała w drzwiach.

\- Tak, proszę – Mary odsunęła się, wpuszczając ją do środka – Mam bałagan, nie spodziewałam się gości.

\- Widziałaś moje mieszkanie, wyglądam na perfekcjonistkę? – Lara zrzuciła buty i kurtkę. Może jednak ci przeszkadzam? – odwróciła się do Mary z wyrazem oczekiwania na twarzy.

\- Nie, miałam zamiar spędzić wieczór przed telewizorem.

Mary znalazła kieliszki i korkociąg. Zaczęły rozmawiać o pracy Lary i Johna i o świętach. Okazało się, że Lara spędziła je samotnie.

\- Uwierz, gdybyś spędziła dzień z moją rodziną uwielbiałabyś ten sposób na święta. A właśnie, skoro John wyjechał to jak się ma wasza trzecia osoba?

\- Sherlock? – upewniła się Mary – Pewnie doprowadza do czarnej rozpaczy Scotland Yard i smsuje z Johnem intensywniej niż ja – przewróciła oczami i pokręciła głową.

\- Prawie jak romans, co? – Lara uniosła brwi.

Mary zatrzymała się z kieliszkiem w połowie drogi do ust, a potem upiła łyk:

– Prawie.

\- I co, jakieś postępy w tym temacie? – Lara odstawiła kieliszek.

\- O to chyba musisz zapytać Johna – odparła Mary w momencie, kiedy Lara wyciągnęła jej kieliszek z dłoni i nachyliła się w jej stronę.

\- Lara, posłuchaj…

\- Zawsze uważałam, że rozmowy zbędnie komplikują tę kwestię – po czym delikatnie musnęła wargi Mary, jak poprzednim razem.

\- Nie, posłuchaj – Mary odsunęła się na tyle, na ile pozwalała jej kanapa: – Nie mogę tego zrobić, John…

\- John nie ma nic do rzeczy.

\- Ależ oczywiście że ma! – oburzyła się Mary.

\- Nie pytam cię, czy jesteś w związku z Johnem, pytam cię czy masz ochotę – Przysunęła się tak, że teraz Mary była zablokowana miedzy oparciem kanapy a Larą: – Jeśli nie, to powiedz.

\- To nie…- zaprotestowała Mary.

\- Nie namawiam cię na małżeństwo ani nie każe wyznawać miłości – Lara wyciągnęła dłoń i delikatnie dotknęła jej włosów. Kiedy Mary otworzyła usta, przejechała opuszkami palców po jej policzku: – Ta kwestia jest prosta: tak czy nie.

\- Nie, nie mogę… - Lara zjechała niżej, delikatnie gładząc szyję. Potem pochylił się i pocałowała ją, już nie delikatnie, ale napierając całym ciałem. Mary czuła jej ciepło i ten charakterystyczny, mieszany zapach. Włosy Lary opadły jej na twarz, a siła pocałunku była tak duża, że kiedy Lana się odsunęła Mary zdała sobie sprawę, że straciła oddech. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, Lara odsunęła się i ściągnęła przez głowę koszulkę, rzucając ją na podłogę. Mary odruchowo spojrzała na jej piersi w niebieskim biustonoszu. Lara pochyliła się, znowu ją całując i napierając na nią coraz bardziej. Mary poczuła jak dłoń Lary wślizguje się pod jej bluzkę i zadrżała pod wpływem dotyku jej palców. Lara przerwała pocałunek i Mary usłyszała przy uchu jej szept:

\- Nadal nie słyszę nie.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale z gardła wyrwał jej się cichy jęk, kiedy poczuła jak ciepły oddech Lary drażni jej ucho. Lara zaczęła całować jej szyję, schodząc pocałunkami coraz niżej, aż do obojczyków. W drodze powrotnej przeciągnęła koniuszkiem języka po jej coraz bardziej rozgrzanej skórze i głośno westchnęła do ucha Mary. Ta drgnęła mimowolnie. Poczuła, jak Lara zaczyna podciągać jej bluzkę ze słowami:

\- Nie daj się prosić, od dawna chciałam to zobaczyć.

Mary chyba uniosła ręce, bo po chwili bluzka dołączyła do koszulki Lary na podłodze. Mary cofnęła się, starając się zakryć skulonymi ramionami, ale Lara stanowczo przytrzymała jej ręce w miejscu, a potem zsunęła ramiączko i zaczęła całować jej ramię, najpierw delikatnie, a potem nagle złapała skórę zębami. Mary odchyliła głowę do tyłu, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Czuła, jak jej drugie ramiączko zsuwa się z ramienia. Lara wyprostowała się i szybko rozsunęła zamek w swoich jeansach, zsuwając je z bioder. Została w samej bieliźnie i wróciła do całowania szyi Mary. Po chwili sięgnęła do pleców, rozpięła stanik, który dołączył do pozostałych ubrań na podłodze.

\- Teraz jest trochę nierówno, nie sądzisz? – odchyliła się do tyłu, świadoma tego, że Mary patrzy na jej nagie piersi. Schyliła się i przejechała palcem nad paskiem spodni Mary, która poruszyła biodrami, wypychając je w jej stronę. Uśmiechając się rozpięła guzik jej spodni i zamek i zeskoczyła z łóżka.

\- Pozwolisz? – zatrzymała dłonie na wysokości pasa Mary i nie czekając na odpowiedź zsunęła je z jej nóg. Wsunęła dłoń pod plecy i patrząc Mary w oczy rozpięła zapięcie stanika. Zanim Mary zdążyła podnieść ręce, żeby go zatrzymać, ściągnęła go z niej. Pociągnęła Mary w dół łóżka, i położyła się na niej, wsuwając nogę między jej uda i opierając obiema rękami miedzy ramionami. Na chwilę zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów na piersiami Mary, która poczuła, jak jej sutki pod wpływem ciepłego oddechu Lary stanęły. Poczuła na jednym z nich ciepłe usta Lary i zamknęła oczy, wyginając się bezwiednie. Lara trąciła go językiem a potem zaczęła ssać, a Mary w odpowiedzi zsunęła się jeszcze niżej. Lara lekko pocałowała wrażliwą skórę pod piersią, a potem zaczęła schodzić z pocałunkami coraz niżej, zatrzymując się dopiero na linii bielizny Mary. Mary starała się opanować gonitwę myśli, na przemian myśląc o Johnie i o tym, że znalazła się w takiej sytuacji z kobietą. Przerwała, a Mary automatycznie otworzyła oczy, akurat w momencie, w którym Lara uniosła się, by zsunąć z siebie majtki.

\- Dołączysz czy tylko ty będziesz oglądać? – zapytała w odpowiedzi na automatyczne spojrzenie Mary na rejony, które teraz były odsłonięte. Mary szybko odwróciła wzrok, ale Lara powiedziała:

\- Nie nie, patrz – po czym zsunęła bieliznę Mary.

Do Mary dotarło zrozumienie sytuacji i wcisnęła się mocniej w kanapę, ale Lara znowu pochyliła się nad nią, tym razem całując drugi bok,  zatrzymując się dopiero w okolicach biodra. Wyprostowała się i z uśmiechem przejechała palcem od szyj Mary, po pierś, drażniąc sutek, aż po brzuch. Zatrzymała się tuż nad strategicznym miejscem kreśląc palcem małe koła. Po chwili zsunęła go niżej, gładząc delikatne włoski na wzgórku łonowym. Wsunęła najpierw jego koniuszek, jakby sprawdzając, czy Mary jest gotowa, a kiedy poczuła na nim wilgoć zeszła odrobinę niżej, aby wrócić i znaleźć łechtaczkę. Mary wygięła się i wydawała z siebie ciche jęki, jednocześnie wiercąc się pod Larą. Delikatnie gładziła coraz bardziej rosnący punkt, najpierw powoli, a potem coraz mocniej. Kiedy oddech Mary przyspieszył powoli zsunęła palec niżej, wchodząc w nią. Biodra Mary szarpnęły, a Lara rytmicznie zginała palec, pracując coraz szybciej. Mary wygięła się w jej stronę, jedną rękę zaciskając na oparciu kanapy, a drugą na jej materacu i z jękiem zaskoczenia doszła.

Lara wysunęła palec i odchyliła się do tyłu, przysiadając na piętach. Oddychała szybciej, a jej włosy w nieładzie osunęły się na piersi i plecy. Mary wpatrywała się w nią, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Lara odgarnęła włosy na plecy i wstała, schylając się w poszukiwaniu swoich majtek.

\- Tego niezręcznego momentu po też nie lubię, więc pójdę już, a jutro wrócę, żebyśmy dokończyły wino – ubrała się w tak ekspresowym tempie, że Mary zdążyła tylko usiąść na łóżku, a potem Lara powiedziała:

\- Do jutra – i wyszła.                                                           

Mary, nadal naga oparła łokcie na kolanach i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Następnego dnia, kiedy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi Mary zdecydowanie wstała i otworzyła je. Dziś Lara miała na sobie grubą zimową kurtkę i czapkę. W ręce trzymała kolejne wino.

Mary odsunęła się od drzwi, wpuszczając ją do środka i stanęła przy stole, opierając się o niego i zaplatając ręce:

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

Lara spojrzała na nią, ściągając kurtkę i rzucając wieszak. Pod kurtką miała sukienkę w duże wzory. Ściągnęła buty i uśmiechając się odpowiedziała:

\- Ok – przeszła do kanapy i usiadła na niej, wyciągając nogi.

\- To, co zdarzyło się wczoraj – zaczęła powoli Mary, zaciskając usta – nie może się powtórzyć.

Lara spojrzała w sufit i pokręciła głową:

\- To, co się zdarzyło, to seks.

Ignorując ją, Mary z determinacją ciągnęła dalej:

\- Jestem w związku z Johnem, jestem szczęśliwa. Nie chce niczego zmieniać, nie chce go zdradzać. Jestem zadowolona z moje życia i nie chce go komplikować.

Lara wyciągnęła ręce do góry i przeciągnęła się:

\- Dobra, rozumiem. Kwestia wygląda tak: to nie romans, nie związek. Nie mam zamiaru wydzwaniać do ciebie w wolne weekendy i wypłakiwać do słuchawki, że nie możemy go razem spędzić. Nie mam zamiaru być zazdrosna o nikogo, nie będę cię tym szantażować jeśli postanowisz mnie rzucić. Chodzi tylko o zwykły, czysty seks.

Mary nie odpowiedziała, nadal zaciskając usta i obejmując się ciasno rękami.

Lara przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią, a potem zapytała ze śmiechem w głosie:

\- Założyłaś dziś te ciuchy, żeby mnie zniechęcić? – wskazała brodą na Mary, która miała na sobie szare spodnie dresowe i wyciągniętą bluzkę.

\- Sprzątałam – odparła Mary urażonym tonem.

\- Jasne – Lara wstała i podeszła do niej, zatrzymując się bardzo blisko – Widzisz, uwierzyłabym w te twoje deklaracje, gdybym nie widziała twoich reakcji zeszłym razem. A to – wyciągnęła palec i przeciągnęła po policzku Mary – była dopiero próbka moich możliwości.

Mary odwróciła głowę w bok, ale nie mogła się odsunąć, bo Lara przycisnęła ją do stołu. 

– Ludzie nie lubią słuchać prawdy o sobie, ale gdybyś tego nie chciała, to byś mnie nie wpuszczała.

Mary spojrzała na nią:

\- Musiałam z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Słyszałaś o telefonach i smsach? – Lara pochyliła się, chuchając na szyję Mary.

\- Właśnie takiej sytuacji chciałam uniknąć, nie rozumiesz tego, co mówię! – Mary rozplotła ręce i uniosła je, ale w tym momencie Lara przycisnęła ją do brzegu stołu, tak że Mary była zmuszona chwycić się jego krawędzi.

\- Rozumiem, ale rozumiem też to, czego nie chcesz powiedzieć: że masz ochotę. Że wiesz, że nie powinnaś, ale chcesz jej ulec, choć boisz się konsekwencji. Pomogę ci – powiedziała szybko, zanim Mary zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Chwyciła jej rękę i włożyła pod swoją sukienkę po wewnętrznej stronie uda, nad kolanem. Kiedy Mary chciała zaprotestować pociągnęła powoli rękę wyżej, po śliskim materiale, aż do miejsca, gdzie Mary poczuła koronkę pończoch stykającą się z gołą skórą.

\- Specjalnie dla ciebie – Lara przechyliła głowę i zbliżyła twarz do twarzy Mary. Chwyciła jej nadgarstek mocniej i przesunęła wyżej, aż Mary poczuła materiał jej majtek. Lara przycisnęła jej dłoń mocniej i spojrzała prosto w oczy – I co? Poczekamy?

Mary zamarła, czując przez materiał ciepło jej skóry. Lara poruszyła się delikatnie, jeszcze bardziej przybliżając się do jej ręki. Lara pochyliła się, całując ją zachłannie, tak długo, że Mary poczuła, jak materiał, którego dotykała zrobił się lekko wilgotny. Odsunęła się i zaskoczona spojrzała na Larę, która przygryzła wargę.

\- Podoba ci się efekt? – odsunęła się i sięgnęła do tyłu, rozsuwając sukienkę, a potem ściągnęła ją i rzuciła na podłogę. Mary spojrzała na nią – miała na sobie tylko czarną bieliznę i pończochy. – Gdyby to był film, to miałabym na sobie jeszcze szpilki, ale nie znoszę ich - Lara odwróciła się i podeszła do ściany, wyłączając światło. Teraz w pomieszczeniu paliła się tylko lampka przy sofie. Gdyby to była inna sytuacja, to Mary oddałaby się porównywaniem swojego niedoskonałego ciała z ciałem Lary z dużą dozą zazdrości.

\- Nie jestem lesbijką – powiedziała Mary, kiedy Lara do niej wróciła.

\- Wiem – pociągnęła do góry koszulkę Mary – I to kręci mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Szybko pozbyła się resztki ubrań Mary, a potem chwyciła jej boki i pociągnęła na stół, przybliżając się jednocześnie i zmuszając, żeby lekko usiadła na stole. Wsunęła nogę między uda Mary i wróciła do pocałunku. Mary czuła, jak noga Lary coraz bardziej napiera na nią i bezwiednie zaczęła się o nią delikatnie ocierać. Jakby w nagrodę Lara przygryzła jej dolną wargę, lekko pociągając za nią. Po chwili Mary poczuła, jak palce Lary bardzo subtelnie gładzą materiał jej majtek. Poruszyła się niespokojnie, ale Lara nie przerwała pocałunku, coraz śmielej muskając. Myślenie stawało się dla Mary coraz trudniejsze, jej ciało przejęło kontrolę, dostosowując się do rytmu palców. Nagle poczuła, jak Lara odchyla materiał jej majtek i wsuwa pod niego palec. Zetknięcie opuszka palca z jej łechtaczką wywołało w niej gwałtowny odruch rozszerzenia nóg. Lara trącała to miejsce jakby w zaczepny sposób, po tym wstępie delikatnie je pogładziła, a potem zaczęła zataczać koła.

Lara przerwała pocałunek i wyszeptała jej do ucha:

\- Chyba robi się coraz większa.

Mary jęknęła i odchyliła głowę, drżąc coraz bardziej. Jedną rękę oparła na barku Lary, a drugą mocno chwyciła krawędź blatu. Jeszcze jedna chwila pieszczot wystarczyła, by Mary zsunęła pośladki niżej, a potem jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Lara skończyła gładzenie łechtaczki i kiedy minął dreszcz zsunęła palec niżej, wsuwając go w nią. Mary wyprostowała się, a po chwili Lara dołączyła do niego drugi palec, najpierw poruszała nimi delikatnie, ale kiedy Mary bezwiednie oparła głowę na jej ramieniu zaczęła poruszać nimi coraz mocniej. Wolną ręką chwyciła pośladki Mary i zsunęła ją bliżej swojej ręki. Mary wydała z siebie jęk zaskoczenia, kiedy Lara weszła w nią głębiej. Poruszała palcami coraz szybciej, a wbijający się w pośladki materiał majtek działał na Mary jeszcze bardziej. Zacisnęła palce na ramieniu Lary i doszła z cichym jękiem. Lara wysunęła palce z jej majtek i oparła się o blat. Mary oddychała szybko, starając się dojść do siebie. Lara złapała ją za plecy i zsunęła tak, ze Mary stanęła na podłodze, a potem obróciła ją, siadając na stole, tak, jak Mary wcześniej.

\- I co teraz? – zapytała, przechylając głowę i rozsuwając nogi.

Mary odetchnęła głęboko, a potem sięgnęła do zapięcia jej biustonosza. Zsunęła go z niej, uwalniając piersi. Lara oparła się na rękach z tyłu, wypychając je do przodu. Mary chwyciła jedną z piersi dłonią i lekko zacisnęła. Lara uniosła brwi. Mary położyła dłoń na drugiej piersi i lekko je gładziła, patrząc, jak sutki stają. Piersi Lary były większe o mniej więcej rozmiar od jej własnych i miały inny, bardziej okrągły kształt. Podrażniła jeden z sutków, słysząc jęk.

\- Ja nigdy nie…

Nie odpowiadając Lara szybko uniosła biodra, zsuwając majtki. Została w samych pończochach.

\- Poradzisz sobie – chwyciła jej rękę i wsunęła między swoje uda.

Mary najpierw poczuła wilgotność, a potem miękkość. Lara poruszyła się na blacie i patrząc z oczekiwaniem w jej oczy rozsunęła mocno nogi. Mary spojrzała na swoją dłoń i jej cel: Lara była zupełnie gładka, z wyjątkiem cienkiego paska na środku. Lekko wsunęła się do środka, starając się zapanować nad drżeniem dłoni. Wyczuła powiększoną łechtaczkę i przycisnęła ją tak, jak sama lubiła: w odpowiedzi Lara odchyliła głowę do tyłu, pozwalając, by jej włosy spłynęły na plecy. Mary cofnęła palec i wsunęła kciuk, pocierając nim gładziła zarówno łechtaczkę, jak i okolice poniżej. Lara zaczęła całkiem głośno jęczeć, a zachęcona Mary napierała coraz mocniej. Nagle Lara chwyciła jej dłoń i zsunęła niżej, bliżej wejścia. Mary wsunęła w nią palec wskazujący, czując jak otacza ją ciasna miękkość.

\- Więcej – wyjęczała Lara, szybko oddychając.

Mary wsunęła drugi palec i zaczęła poruszać nimi w górę i w dół. Lara dostosowała swój rytm do rytmu jej palców, wprawiając stół w skrzypienie. Naparła na jej rękę jeszcze bardziej i zaczęła zataczać pośladkami małe koła. Po chwili wygięła się mocno do tyłu i cicho krzyknęła. Mary czuła, jak przez ciało Lary przechodzą lekkie dreszcze. Po chwili rozluźniła się, a Mary cofnęła rękę.

Lara opuściła nogi, opierając się o podłogę i uśmiechnęła się:

\- Gratuluje udanego debiutu.

Mary poczuła, że czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej. Lara zaczęła ubierać się i poinformowała ją, że następnego dnia od rana ma dyżur, więc nie mogą się spotkać i że napisze do niej. Pocałowała ją i wyszła, zostawiając Mary z ogromnym chaosem w głowie.


	5. Chapter 5

Następnego dnia, kiedy po prawie bezsennej nocy Mary spóźniła się do pracy i rozlała na biurko i swoją bluzkę cześć porannej kawy nakazała sobie w myślach skupienie na pracy. Postanowienie to utrzymało się do czasu, kiedy na ekranie komórki zobaczyła dwie wiadomości.

**John**

_Zadzwonię wieczorem. Tęsknie, wszystko w porządku? Sherlock nie zdążył jeszcze wysadzić połowy Londynu?;)_

**Lara**

_Myślisz dziś o mnie? Bo ja wspominam. Jutro wieczorem u mnie?_

Mary szybko wystukała odpowiedzi, zwracając baczną uwagę na prawidłowy wybór odbiorców. Schowała komórkę do szuflady i przez jakiś czas naprawdę udało jej się skupić na pracy. Kiedy w czasie przerwy obiadowej szybko sprawdziła odpowiedzi, John obiecał że zadzwoni wieczorem, a do wiadomości Lary dołączony był załącznik obrazkowy:

**Lara**

_Szkoda. Bo gdybyś chciała i dlatego nie mogła, to postaram się trochę cię zachęcić._

Do wiadomości dołączone było zdjęcie. Mary rozejrzała się, recepcja była prawie pusta, na końcu korytarza pod jednym z gabinetów siedziała młoda kobieta, skupiona na lekturze kolorowej gazety. Kliknęła na zdjęcie i po chwili jej oczom ukazał się dekolt Lary, na który opadały jej rozpuszczone włosy i piersi w półprzezroczystym białym staniku, przez który wyraźnie prześwitywały jej sutki. Pod zdjęciem widniał podpis:

_To na dzień dobry, chcesz zobaczyć na dobranoc?_

Mary rozejrzała się: nadal nikt nie przechodził. Zanim jednak zdążyła odpowiedzieć dostała kolejną wiadomość obrazkową od Lary. Jej oczom ukazała się dolna część kompletu bielizny, równie prześwitująca jak ta górna.

Szybko odpisała:

_Nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać w ten sam sposób._

Obiecała sobie, że do końca pracy nie skorzysta z komórki.

   Wieczór spędziła na sprzątaniu, godzinnej rozmowie z Johnem, w czasie której usiłowała wymazać ostatnie kilka dni z pamięci i nie panikować za bardzo oraz ignorowaniu odpowiedzi Lary, która brzmiała:

**Lara**

_Nie musisz, sama sobie obejrzę_.

Po rozmowie z Johnem dopadły ją tak gigantyczne wyrzuty sumienia, że pomimo wcześniejszych obietnic napisała do Lary niezwykle długiego smsa, w którym wyjaśniała, że nie mogą się dłużej spotykać, bo kocha swoje męża i nie może znieść zdradzania go. Odpowiedź dostała dopiero, kiedy zasypiała:

**Lara**

_Ludzie powszechnie uważają, że seks jest zdradą. Seks to czyste zaspokajanie żądz ciała. Zdradą jest miłość. Nie zakochujmy się w sobie, tylko pieprzmy. Do jutra._

 


	6. Chapter 6

Gdy następnego dnia wieczorem Mary stała na schodach przed mieszkaniem Lary po raz setny zastanawiała się dlaczego, choć obiecywała sobie, że tego nie zrobi, jednak znalazła się w tym miejscu. Nie zdążyła dokonać szczegółowej analizy swojego stanu, bo drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując Larę. Uśmiechnęła się na jej widok i bez słowa przepuściła w drzwiach.

\- Hej – powiedziała, zamykając drzwi i wyciągając rękę po płaszcz Mary.

Mary nabrała powietrza, żeby wyjaśnić jej dokładnie, po co tu nie przyszła, ale zanim zdążyła się odezwać Lara przycisnęła swój palec wskazujący do jej ust i powiedziała:

\- Już to słyszałam. Nic nie mów, choć za mną.

Po czym ściągnęła przez głowę gruby sweter, rzucając go na podłogę, a uwagę Mary przyciągnął fakt, że nie miała na sobie stanika. Idąc w kierunku sypialni Lara rozpięła spodnie, zsuwając je z bioder i ściągając nogawki, a potem, tuż przed drzwiami sypialni ściągnęła majtki.

Jako, że Mary nadal stała przy drzwiach Lara odwróciła się w jej stronę, opierając o futrynę i wysuwając w jej stronę biodra, mówiąc:

\- Jedną z zalet mojego mieszkania jest to, że nie mieszkają tu twoi sąsiedzi, którzy wiedzą, że twój mąż wyjechał. Chodź.

Weszła do sypialni, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Mary byłaby w stanie przysiąc, że została przy drzwiach, tak, jak nakazywał jej zdrowy rozsądek, jednak jakimś cudem znalazła się w sypialni Lary, oświetlonej małą lampką. Lara wstała z łóżka i zamknęła za nią drzwi sypialni. Mary poczuła, jakby znowu miała piętnaście lat i właśnie pierwszy raz miała się całować.

Naga Lara podeszła do niej i powoli zaczęła rozpinać guziki jej koszuli. Kiedy rozpięła trzeci wsunęła rękę i lekko musnęła pierś Mary w staniku. Spojrzała jej w oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wyglądasz, jakby się stresowała – Mary przygryzła dolną wargę, a Lara chwyciła ją za rękę i posadziła na łóżku, przykrytym różową narzutą. Popchnęła ją lekko, a Mary poczuła, jak opada na poduszki.

\- Do góry – Lara wskazała podbródkiem wezgłowie łóżka. Mary przez chwilę leżała bez ruchu, ale pod wpływem spojrzenia Lary podniosła się wyżej. Lara szybko przesunęła się nad nią tak, że podpierając się na rękach i kolanach zawisła bez ruchu, a jej włosy opadły, łaskocząc twarz i szyję Mary. Pocałowała ją, a potem przysiadła i powoli rozpinała guziki bluzki Mary. Robiła to bardzo powoli, muskając skórę po każdym rozpięciu guzika.

\- Za wolno? – zapytała, przechylając głowę z rozbawieniem w oczach.

Mary odwróciła wzrok, a Lara w równie powolnym tempie rozpięła ostatnie guziki. Pochyliła się nad nią i zaczęła całować najpierw jej ramiona, a potem szyję. Kiedy Mary poczuła, jak usta Lary delikatnie muskają płatek jej ucha lekko się poruszyła. Lara powtórzyła serię pocałunków po drugiej stronie szyi, a potem wychylając się tak, że jej piersi znalazły się na poziomie oczu Mary, sięgnęła do lampki i zgasiła światło. Mary zamrugała gwałtownie, a potem poczuła jak Lara pochyla się i całuje jej dekolt i piersi. Dalej nic nie widząc poczuła ręce Lary, które zsunęły z niej koszulę i sięgnęły do zapięcia stanika. Nagle Mary poczuła, jak usta Lary zaczynają ssać jej sutek i z zaskoczeniem wygięła się. Czuła, jak Lara najpierw ssie, a potem trąca językiem jej sutek, by znowu zacząć ssać. Poczuła jej usta niżej, całujące brzuch, a włosy Lary łaskoczące jej skórę sprawiały, że stawała się coraz bardziej wyczulona na doznania. Pieszczoty trwały coraz dłużej, a Mary coraz bardziej niecierpliwie wierciła się, oddychając szybciej. Nagle usłyszała, jak Lara mówi:

\- Chce usłyszeć jak jęczysz – a potem poczuła pocałunki na linii pasa.

Mary wydawało się, jakby jej skóra w tym miejscu nagle stała się cieńsza, tak, że odczuwała usta i język Lary dużo mocniej. Poczuła, jak palce Lary rozsuwają jej jeansy, a dzięki temu, że jej wzrok wreszcie przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, widziała sylwetkę Lary nad sobą. Lara odsunęła się, jednocześnie szybkim ruchem zsuwając z niej spodnie i bieliznę, a Mary bezwolnie uniosła biodra. Lara wróciła do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji, na chwilę przysiadając na jej nogach i prostując się. W chwili, kiedy Mary poczuła, jak mokra jest Lara, znieruchomiała z zawstydzenia. Lara wróciła do pocałunków, składając je coraz szybciej i intensywniej, przesuwając się szybko nad jej ciałem to w górę, to w dół. W końcu, kiedy Mary czuła, że już dłużej nie da rady, dłoń Lary przesunęła się po jej brzuchu, a Mary zadrżała. Lara delikatnie rozsunęła jej nogi pod sobą i powoli muskała wewnętrzną stronę jej ud. Mary zacisnęła dłonie na prześcieradle, coraz mniej się kontrolując. W końcu poczuła, jak palec Lary delikatnie muska ją, Mary w odpowiedzi drgnęła gwałtownie, wypychając biodra w jego stronę. Usłyszała cichy śmiech Lary, a palec wsunął się do środka, przemieszczając się powoli w górę i w dół. Mary nie kontrolując swoich ruchów zaczęła się poruszać w jego rytm.

\- Nadal ich nie słyszę – szepnęła Lara, po czym szybko wróciła palcem do góry, odnajdując łechtaczkę i mocno ją pocierając.

Mary jęknęła, najpierw cicho, ale im szybciej palec się poruszał, tym bardziej jej jęki stawały się głośniejsze. Czuła, że już nie wytrzyma, ale Lara nagle odsunęła palec i weszła w nią szybkim ruchem. Mary krzyknęła i znieruchomiała, a Lara zaczęła poruszać palcami. Mary w niekontrolowanym odruchu wyciągnęła rękę i mocno chwyciła jej plecy, przybliżając jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Ruch ręki stał się mocniejszy i Mary doszła, wypuszczając z siebie powietrze z głośnym jękiem. Znieruchomiała, a po chwili bezwładnie opadła na łóżko, szybko oddychając. Palce Lary wysunęły się, a Mary usiłowała dojść do siebie. Po chwili Lara chwyciła jej rękę, kierując w swoją stronę. Poczuła wilgotność i z zaskoczenia szeroko otworzyła oczy. Lara odsunęła swoją rękę i pochylona patrzyła na Mary. Mary delikatnie poruszyła palcami, muskając dookoła, słysząc szybki oddech Lary wsunęła dwa palce do środka, a Lara zaczęła przesuwać się w górę i w dół nad jej ręką, pozwalając, by jej piersi falowały przed oczami Mary. W następnym momencie Lara przechyliła się do tyłu, mocniej napierając na palce Mary. Mary widziała teraz, jak Lara odchyliła głowę do tyłu i zamknęła oczy. Nagle Lara zaczęła się rytmicznie poruszać w górę i w dół, pozwalając Mary wsuwać i wysuwać się z niej. Mary zwiększyła naciska, a Lara zaczęła głośno jęczeć.

\- O Jezu, tak… - Mary wsunęła palce bardziej, a Lara przesuwała się coraz szybciej, aż nagle znieruchomiała, wypychając biodra w stronę jej dłoni i opierając się z tyłu na obu rękach. Mary patrzyła na jej ciało zafascynowana. Lara z cichym jękiem osunęła się w dół, a potem wysunęła z jej dłoni i opadła obok niej. Przez chwilę w pokoju słychać było jej szybki oddech. Wreszcie odezwała się:

\- Naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie robiłaś tego z kobietą? – odwróciła się w jej stronę i zarzuciła nogę na jej nogi.

Mary spojrzała na nią i pokręciła lekko głową.

\- Zdecydowanie zmarnowany talent. Pozwól mi chwilę odpocząć i naprawimy to.

Mary poczuła, że jej zaczerwienione policzki stają się jeszcze bardziej gorące. Czuła się skrępowana, po tym, co przed chwilą zrobiły i tym, że leży w łóżku Lary zupełnie naga. Lara nic sobie z tego nie robiła, po chwili zsunęła się z Mary i usiadła obok.

\- Co teraz? – patrzyła na nią wyczekująco. Kiedy Mary nie odezwała się, skomentowała: - No wiesz, możemy pogadać o różnicach między seksem z kobietą i mężczyzną albo o sytuacji politycznej naszego kraju.

Mary parsknęła. Ten moment, jak cała jej wizyta tutaj zdawał się zupełnie nierzeczywisty: Mary miała Johna, a jednak przychodziła tutaj, choć mogła odmówić. Chociaż mogła wstać i wyjść, żeby przerwać to wszystko, to jednak nie mogła oderwać wzroku od nagiej kobiety obok. Nie raz widziała nagie kobiety, ale czuła się, jakby była debiutantką w absolutnie każdej dziedzinie. Nie czuła się jakby to była kwestia jej wyboru, choć doskonale wiedziała, że tak jest, ale jakby to była jakaś siła, przymus, który kazał jej to robić. Lara pochyliła się nad nią i delikatnie popchnęła, tak, że Mary wylądowała na brzuchu. Zaskoczona odwróciła głowę, w sam raz, by zobaczyć jak Lara pochyla się nad nią, wsuwając udo między jej kolana, a drugą nogę przerzucając nad jej lewą nogę. Mary poczuła dłonie Lary delikatnie gładzące jej nagie plecy, najpierw całymi dłońmi, a potem kolejnymi palcami. Przesuwała je w górę i w dół, zataczała koła. Nagle Mary poczuła, jak paznokieć Lary wbija się w jej plecy, powoli zsuwając się w dół. Wcisnęła twarz mocniej w poduszkę. Poczuła kolejne paznokcie zsuwające się po jej plecach i usłyszała, jak Lara mówi:

\- Pewnie to już słyszałaś, ale masz świetny tyłek.                                                                         

Mary ucieszyła się, że jej twarz jest już ukryta w poduszce, po chwili ucieszyła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy z jej gardła wyrwał się jęk, w odpowiedzi na ugryzienie w plecy.

\- Gdybym kiedyś mogła zostawić prawdziwe ślady, to daj mi znać.

Mary nie zdążyła zastanowić się nad tym, co dokładnie miała na myśli, bo Lara zeszła w dół, całując teraz, tym razem delikatnie, jej pośladki. Mary chwyciła poduszkę na której leżała i zacisnęła pięść. Zacisnęła ją mocniej, kiedy poczuła dłoń wsuwającą się między uda. Druga ręka rozsunęła jej nogi, ale zanim zdążyła jakoś zareagować palce zbliżyły się niebezpiecznie do gorącego wnętrza ud, a Mary automatycznie rozsunęła nogi, ułatwiając dostęp. Usłyszała, jak Lara mruczy, a jej dłoń wsunęła się, gładząc delikatnie grzbietem. Mary poruszyła się, wypychając pośladki do góry, za co została nagrodzona ruchem kciuka. Zaczęła wiercić się jeszcze bardziej, a kciuk zatrzymał się najpierw przed wejściem, gładząc dookoła, a kiedy tłumione jęki Mary stały się intensywniejsze wszedł do środka. Mary uniosła pośladki, a potem je opuściła i zaczęła nimi poruszać. Nie przestając poruszać kciukiem, jeden z palców Lary odnalazł łechtaczkę i zaczął ją pieścić. Mary nie była w stanie się powstrzymywać i zaczęła coraz bardziej jęczeć, odchylając głowę, żeby złapać oddech. Czuła, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma i z głośnym jękiem doszła, przybliżając się do palców Lary i zamierając na chwilę w tej pozycji. Kiedy orgazm się skończył opadła bezwładnie na łóżko, opierając głowę na poduszkach. Zanim jej oddech uspokoił się, odwróciła się na plecy i spojrzała na Larę. Miała lekko zarumienione policzki i wpatrywała się w Mary. Ta podniosła się i przysunęła do niej, opierając się na kolanach i pocałowała ją. Nie przerywając pocałunku pociągnęła Larę za sobą, tak, że ta opadła, zatrzymując się nad nią. Mary przekręciła się, a Lara znalazła się pod spodem i Mary przerwała pocałunek, odsuwając się. Lara przesunęła się odrobinę do góry i podsuwając nogi wyżej rozszerzyła je, nie pozostawiając miejsca na domysły. Zanim zdążyła nad sobą zapanować, Mary zachłannie spojrzała, a potem, kiedy dotarło do niej co robi odsunęła wzrok.

Lara zaśmiała się i przejeżdżając dłonią od kolana do wnętrza ud zapytała:

\- Teraz już chyba za późno na wstyd, nie uważasz? – po chwili dopytała: - Podoba ci się?

Mary podniosła wzrok i lekko uśmiechając się odpowiedziała:

\- Bardzo.

W odpowiedzi na zaskoczenie na twarzy Lary wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jej. Poczuła, jak bardzo teraz Lara jest mokra i unosząc brwi wsunęła palce do środka.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Tydzień nieobecności Johna dobiegł końca, ostatni dzień bez niego poza pracą i porządkami Mary spędziła na jednoczesnym wspominaniu i wypieraniu z pamięci tego, co zaszło między nią a Larą podczas jego nieobecności. Na szczęście, kiedy John wrócił wpadli w zwyczajny rytm, kiedy to praca przeplatana była ze wspólnymi wieczorami, zakupami i pozostałymi rutynowymi czynnościami. John po powrocie dopiero następnego dnia popędził do Sherlocka, a tego samego dnia Mary odebrała smsa od Lary:

**Lara**

_Tęsknisz?_

**Mary**

_John wrócił wczoraj._

**Lara**

_Wiem, widziałam go w pracy. Jakiś wolny wieczór w najbliższym czasie?_

Mary znalazła czas i możliwość na spotkanie dopiero, kiedy John pewnego wieczoru pognał na Baker Street do pilnej sprawy, która, jak poinformował Mary, może zająć całą noc. Po krótkim telefonie Mary wsiadła w taksówkę i spędziła kilka przyjemnych godzin u Lary, nie potrafiąc jednak na początku ukryć zdenerwowania sytuacją po powrocie Johna. Spotykały się jeszcze kilka razy, za każdym razem Mary starannie dbała, by ani John, ani co gorsza Sherlock nie zauważyli niczego podejrzanego. Zazwyczaj dyżury Lary nie pokrywały się z dyżurami Johna i pewnego wieczoru, kiedy John miał całonocny dyżur Mary pozwoliła Larze przyjechać do niej. Lara wyglądała na dość zmęczoną, ale energicznie zaczęła całować Mary. Mary wcześniej starannie zamknęła sypialnie, a że w salonie mieli nierozkładaną kanapę, to Mary pociągnęła Larę na miękki dywan obok niej. Szybko pozbyły się ubrań, Lara była już naga, a teraz zaczęła gładzić Mary przez delikatną tkaninę majtek. Mary posłusznie rozsunęła nogi i poddała się jej palcom. Dłonie Lary zsunęły z niej bieliznę i szybko, zanim Mary zdążyłaby zaprotestować zanurzyła twarz między jej uda. Mary szeroko otworzyła oczy i uniosła głowę mówiąc:

\- Lara, nie…

Poczuła, jak ciepły i szybki oddech owiewa mokre rejony i zanim zdążyła znów zaprotestować koniuszek języka Lary wślizgnął się do środka, ostrożnie muskając. Mary zamknęła oczy i gwałtowanie wciągnęła powietrze, co Lara musiała uznać za zachętę, bo zacisnęła mocno ręce na biodrach Mary i położyła na dywanie, a potem lekko liznęła łechtaczkę. Głośny jęk wyrwał się z gardła Mary, a Lara kontynuowała, najpierw liżąc delikatnie, a potem coraz mocniej i głębiej. Mary położyła rękę na jej głowie i wplotła palce we włosy, mocno zaciskając palce,a to, że pod ręką czuła ruch głowy Lary podniecił ją jeszcze bardziej. Nagle Lara wsunęła język do środka, lekko nim poruszając, a przez ciało Mary przebiegł dreszcz orgazmu. Lara wysunęła się i Mary poczuła, jak jej język prześlizguje się przez całą długość powolnymi liźnięciami. Jej podniecenie mieszało się ze śliną Lary i spływało po pośladkach na dywan. Nie kontrolując swoich odruchów, mocniej docisnęła głowę Lary i na chwilę drugi, jeszcze silniejszy orgazm przejął nad nią kontrolę. Kiedy skończyła, Lara odsunęła się i usiadła. Mary starała się zapanować nad swoim oddechem i przysłoniła twarz ręką.

\- Wiesz co, raczej nie straciłaś teraz dziewictwa – usłyszała śmiech Lary i Mary spojrzała na nią, a Lara wybrała akurat ten moment, aby z rozmachem wytrzeć usta dłonią, co zawstydziło Mary jeszcze bardziej. Lara przysunęła się i pocałowała ją, a jej smak mieszał się teraz ze smakiem Mary, co ku jej zdziwieniu podnieciło ją jeszcze bardziej. Lara wsunęła się na nią, wpychając swoje udo między uda Mary i zaczęła poruszać się w rytm pocałunku. Mary była teraz niewiarygodnie mokra, ale bardziej zaskoczyła ją podniecenie, które poczuła na swojej nodze. Lara ocierała się coraz mocniej, aż wreszcie zastygła na chwilę i lekko zadrżała. Przerwała pocałunek i nie zmieniając pozycji wsunęła twarz obok szyi Mary. Mary słyszała jej przyśpieszony oddech i cichy szept do ucha:

\- Naprawdę świetnie smakujesz.

Mary pokręciła głową, a po chwili Lara zsunęła się z niej i wstała:

\- Niestety, muszę już iść. Rano ja mam dyżur.

Mary podniosła się, siadając i objęła kolana rękoma. Żadna z nich nie skomentowała, do czego odnosiło się owo „ja”. Po chwili, kiedy Lara wyszła, całując nadal nagą Mary na pożegnanie, Mary szybko włożyła na siebie ubrania i przyklęknęła, mocno wcierając płyn do prania dywanów w plamę, która powstała na dywanie.

 

    W ciągu następnego tygodnia nie miała możliwości spotkania Lary, a kiedy John bywał w domu, to zazwyczaj kłóciła się z nim. Apogeum kłótni osiągnęli dzisiejszego wieczoru, kiedy John wrócił do domu później niż zapowiadał, bo, co oczywiste, musiał spotkać się z Sherlockiem. Mary nie zdążyła jeszcze wyrzucić mu, że obiecał być wcześniej, a John poinformował ją, że rezygnuje z pracy w szpitalu na rzecz przychodni, nie tej, w której pracowała Mary ale innej, na drugim końcu Londynu. Po tym oświadczeniu wybuchła ogromna awantura, pełna wzajemnych wyrzutów, w szczególności dotyczących tego, że John uważał, że dzięki zmianie pracy będzie miał więcej czasu dla niej, natomiast Mary zarzucała mu, że raczej dla Sherlocka. Po tej uwadze John trzasnął drzwiami. Mary znalazła swoją komórkę i szybko wystukała:

**Mary**

_Czas dziś wieczorem?_

**Lara**

_W zasadzie miałam już plany, ale dla ciebie mogę być wolna._

Mary szybko przebrała się i po kilkunastu minutach wpadła do mieszkania Lary. Zanim Lara zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek poza powitaniem Mary zrzuciła buty i płaszcz i popchnęła Larę, zmuszając ją, żeby usiadła na kanapie.

\- Podoba mi się twój przypływ namiętności, ale wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Lara, a w odpowiedzi Mary szybko rozpięła jej jeansy i zmusiła Larę do zsunięcia ich razem z bielizną. Potem szybko, bojąc się, że się rozmyśli, rozsunęła jej nogi i klęknęła, zbliżając twarz. Poczuła zapach Lary i wysunęła język, delikatnie jej smakując. Smakowała w lekko słodki sposób i Mary, zachęcona cichym okrzykiem Lary polizała mocniej. Czuła podniecenie i ciepło Lary i po chwili przysunęła ją stanowczym ruchem za pośladki jeszcze bliżej, wchodząc językiem coraz głębiej i coraz bardziej zachłannie. Lara chwyciła ją za włosy, mocno ciągnąc, na co Mary odpowiedziała przekrzywieniem głowy i mocnym ssaniem. Lara była coraz głośniej, aż w końcu doszła, wyginając się pod językiem i ustami Mary i głośno krzycząc. Zdyszana Mary odsunęła się na dywan. Lara, odchylona na oparciu kanapy, z nadal rozszerzonymi nogami mocno oddychała. Mary wstała i usiadła jej na kolanach, a kiedy Lara podniosła ręce, żeby ściągnąć z niej bluzkę Mary wsunęła w nią mocno dwa palce. Lara gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i znów odchyliła głowę, poddając się ruchowi ręki Mary. Mary wsuwała i wysuwała palce, z zafascynowaniem spoglądając w dół, przyglądając si, jak jej ręka wsuwa się i wysuwa, pokryta podnieceniem Lary. Poczuła jak Lara trzęsie się i dochodzi i wysunęła rękę. Lara spojrzała na nią i zapytała:

\- Pokłóciłaś się z Johnem?

Mary zsunęła się z jej kolan, wstając i ściągając z siebie bluzkę wciąż mokrymi palcami.

\- Nie chce o tym mówić.

Pozbyła się reszty ubrań i podchodząc bardzo blisko do Lary zapytała:

\- Co teraz?

Lara uniosła brwi, a potem szybko wstała i biorąc ją za rękę zaprowadziła do swojej sypialni. Zamknęła drzwi i sadzając Mary na łóżku zapytała:

\- Jesteś podniecona?

\- Myślałam, że sama sprawdzisz.

Lara położyła się obok niej na plecach i powiedziała:

\- Ok, to poczekam, aż sama mi to powiesz.

Po czym rozsunęła uda i wsunęła między nie rękę. Zaskoczona Mary odwróciła się w jej stronę, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od patrzenia.

\- Podoba ci się? – zapytała Lara, a kiedy Mary w odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową, Lara przesunęła się w ten sposób, by znajdować się dokładnie naprzeciwko Mary i rozsunęła szeroko nogi. Mary nachyliła się, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od palców Lary, gładzących jej łechtaczkę i przesuwających się w górę i w dół, ale nie wchodzących do środka. Mary podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, że Lara odchyliła głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy i zagryzając wargi, a jej włosy rozsypały się po podusze. Piersi poruszały się w rytm ruchów bioder, kiedy palce przyspieszyły.

\- Myślisz o mnie czasem? – wydyszała Lara – Myślisz, co byś ze mną zrobiła?

Ale zanim Mary zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Lara dodała:

\- Mam wejść? Chcesz na to popatrzeć?

Kiedy usłyszała ciche tak, wsunęła palce do środka i na chwilę znieruchomiała, a potem wepchnęła rękę jeszcze bardziej i zaczęła jęczeć. Przy kolejnym jęku doszła i wysunęła rękę, a potem przejechała mokrymi palcami po udzie Mary.

\- Połóż się – powiedziała wstając i kiedy nachyliła się nad Mary, szepcząc jej do ucha:

\- Zrobić to? Tymi samymi palcami?

\- Tak – sapnęła Mary.

\- Najpierw sprawdzę, czy jesteś wystarczająco podniecona – odparła Lara i prześlizgnęła się delikatnie palcem wskazującym.

– I to bardzo, uznam to za komplement – Lara spojrzała na nią, a potem zatoczyła koło dookoła wejścia. Mary zagryzła wargi i wcisnęła ciało mocniej w łóżko. Po chwili drażnienia się wreszcie poczuła w sobie palce i zaczęła przesuwać się po łóżku, wprawiając je w skrzypienie. Do palców we wnętrzu dołączył pocierający kciuk na łechtaczce, a z każdym orgazmem Mary stawała się coraz głośniejsza. Wreszcie przez jej ciało przetoczył się długi orgazm, który, jak myślała, nigdy się nie skończy. Opadła bez sił na łóżku i poczuła, jak Lara przytula się do jej pleców. Kiedy odzyskała panowanie nad sobą, Mary powiedziała w przestrzeń:

\- Muszę wracać.

Lara nie odpowiedziała, ale po chwili, gdy Mary zaczęła się podnosić spojrzała na nią:

\- Jeśli John dziś nie wraca, to możesz zostać.

Mary chciała odpowiedzieć, ale Lara dodała:

\- Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać.

Mary odwróciła się w jej stronę i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią bez słowa. Potem sięgnęła po kołdrę i przykryła je obie.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Mary wróciła do domu przed pracą, żeby się przebrać i nie zastała tam Johna. Gdy spotkali się wieczorem oznajmiła mu, że zeszłą noc spędziła w hotelu, on natomiast powiedział, że na Baker Street. Przez kilka dni panowała między nimi napięta atmosfera, ale po mniej więcej tygodniu wszystko wróciło do normy. Do normy wróciły też nieregularne spotkania między Mary a Larą. Pewnego wieczoru, po szczególnie intensywnej grze wstępnej Mary leżała na łóżku Lary z przywiązanymi do wezgłowia łóżka rękami, zawiązanymi oczami i szeroko rozłożonymi nogami, które co jakiś czas Lara muskała palcem. Mary była tak podniecona, że obawiała się o swoje zdrowe zmysły i nie zwracając uwagi na swój wstyd zaczęła błagać Larę, bo wreszcie w nią weszła.

\- Chcesz żebym to zrobiła? – zapytała Lara, znów przesuwając palcem po jej brzuchu – Najpierw trochę cię przepytam. Odpowiedzią był jedynie głośny jęk Mary, która poczuła, jak na jej uda spadają włosy Lary, bezlitośnie wprawiając każdy jej nerw w drganie – Odpowiesz?

Mary wymruczała coś niewyraźnie, za karę włosy minimalnie przesunęły się po jej wilgotności, zmuszając do wyraźnego „tak”.

\- Będę wiedziała, kiedy mnie okłamiesz i wtedy zostawię cię taką i karzę wracać do domu, pamiętaj – Mary kiwnęła głową na tyle, na ile pozwalała jej pozycja, w której się znajdywała.

\- Opowiedz mi o twojej najbardziej skrytej fantazji seksualnej. Nie martw się, nie oczekuję, że się w niej znajdę - dodała.

Mary nie odpowiedziała, a palce Lary muskały wnętrza jej ud, a po chwili Mary poczuła, jak Lara pochyla się nad nią i oddycha, wprawiając sterczącą już łechtaczkę w szaleństwo.

\- John…- wyjęczała wreszcie Mary.

Lara nie przestawała gładzić i powiedziała:

\- Dobrze ci idzie, co z nim?

Mary zacisnęła usta, ale kiedy poczuła ugryzienie i ssanie na swoim udzie wysapała bardzo cicho:

\- Sherlock.

Czuła, jak Lara się odsuwa i po chwili dobiegł ją jej głos, wyraźnie zainteresowany:

\- John z Sherlockiem? To twoja fantazja?

Mary kiwnęła głową i wypychając biodra w kierunku Lary wyszeptała:

\- Proszę.

Lara nachyliła się nad nią i polizała jej szyję, sprawiając, że Mary zaczęła gwałtowanie szukać jej ciała obok siebie:

\- Jeszcze tylko chwilę – wyszeptała do jej ucha, a ruch powietrza zawibrował na cienkiej skórze:

– Co robią?

Wróciła do lizania i całowania jej szyj, zmuszając w końcu Mary do wyznania:

\- Uprawiają…seks…- wysypała Mary z trudem.

Koniuszek języka wsunął się ucha, a potem wysunął, zastąpiony pytaniem:

\- Jak?

Mary wytrzymała jeszcze tylko chwilę, a potem szepnęła:

\- Sherlock bierze Johna.

Poczuła, jak palce wchodzą w nią, bardzo już mokrą i prawie natychmiast doszła.

      Po jakimś czasie, kiedy od poznania Lary minęło już ponad pół roku, a temperatura zbliżała się do niebezpiecznej granicy upałów, Mary założyła letnią sukienkę na nowy komplet bielizny, który kupiła, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy z myślą o Johnie, czy Larze. Za godzinę miała spotkać się z Larą w kawiarni, a potem prawdopodobnie pójdą do niej. Mary była tak zamyślona, że nie zauważyła Johna stojącego w drzwiach pokoju i najwyraźniej przyglądającego się jej.

\- Podoba mi się – dobiegł ją jego głos.

Odwróciła się, a John podszedł do niej, żeby zapiąć zamek z tyłu sukienki. Poczuła, jak jego dłoń wsuwa się pod materiał, gładząc koronkę biustonosza i skórę pod nią.

\- John, spieszę się – powiedziała, kiedy zaczął całować jej szyję.

\- Ale to nie potrwa długo – odparł John, obracając ją przodem i popychając do tyłu. Przytrzymał ją jedną ręką w pasie, drugą gładko zmiatając leżące na komodzie bibeloty i posadził ją na niej. Zaczął ją całować, jednocześnie zsuwając ramiączka sukienki, tak, że została z sukienką zsuniętą do połowy.

\- Naprawdę się spieszę – dodała Mary, kiedy John przybliżył się do niej, żeby odpiąć zapięcie od stanika, który odrzucił obok – Mówiłeś, że ci się podoba! – ta sytuacja jednocześnie stresowała i podniecała Mary.

\- Podoba, najbardziej w sytuacji, kiedy go z ciebie ściągam – John wsunął ręce i ściągnął z niej majtki, a potem rozpiął spodnie i podciągając sukienkę wysoko na uda wszedł w nią, powodując, że mocno się odchyliła i objęła go nogami, przyciągając do siebie. Opierając się na komodzie, czuła, jak stojące z tyłu pudełka przesuwają się w rytm ich coraz szybszego tempa. Po chwili John zamarł, dochodząc, a potem wysunął się z niej i zapiął spodnie, a potem opuścił jej podwiniętą sukienkę.

\- Zadzwonię po twoją taksówkę.


	9. Chapter 9

Lara usłyszała wibrację telefonu w torebce i z uśmiechem zauważyła na wyświetlaczu imię Mary.

**Mary**

_Nie możemy się dłużej spotykać. Jestem w ciąży._

Lara na chwilę zastygła bez ruchu, a potem wystukała odpowiedź i szybko schowała komórkę do kieszeni fartucha, otwierając drzwi na oddział:

**Lara**

_Gratulacje :)_

Mary nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewała, ale odpowiedź Lary doprowadziła ją do jeszcze większych łez. Po dłuższym czasie, kiedy mniej więcej doszła do siebie, siedząc na zamkniętej toalecie z testem porzuconym na podłodze, usłyszała chrobot klucza w drzwiach. Szybko otarła twarz, wyprostowała się i na drżących nogach ruszyła na spotkanie Johna.

John odwrócił się w kierunku otwieranych drzwi i szybko wypalił:

\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś?

\- Czego? – zapytała Mary, zaplatając ręce na piersi, żeby ukryć ich drżenie.

\- O Larze.

Mary poczuła, jak wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa przebiega zimny, obezwładniający dreszcz i przełknęła ślinę.

\- John…- zaczęła.

\- To dla niej ogromna szansa! – dodał John, odwieszając kurtkę i zsuwając buty.

\- Szansa? – wydukała zdębiała Mary.

\- Wyjazd na to stypendium do Stanów ogromnie podnosi kwalifikacje – John minął ją i przeszedł do kuchni, wstawiając wodę na herbatę.

\- Lara wyjeżdża na stypendium do Stanów? – Mary nadal stała w tym samym miejscu, nawet nie drgnąwszy.

\- Nie wiedziałaś? – zaskoczony John odwrócił się do niej – Dziś mi powiedziała.

\- Kiedy? – Mary starała się, żeby jej głos brzmiał spokojnie.

\- Wyjeżdża już za tydzień. Dowiedziała się miesiąc temu, że została zakwalifikowana do programu, ale do dziś się wahała. Pracuje do jutra, potem musi szybko wszystko spakować.

\- Ile? – cicho zapytała Mary.

\- Na rok, ale jeśli się sprawdzi, to można je przedłużyć na kolejne lata. Ale znasz Larę, na pewno będzie świetna - John postawił kubki na stole

\- Dlaczego tam stoisz? Zrobiłem herbatę.

\- Tak, będzie świetna – powiedziała cicho Mary. Zamilkła na chwilę, a potem, biorąc głęboki oddech ruszała do kuchni i zaczęła:

\- John, muszę ci coś powiedzieć…


End file.
